User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Invasion Part 8 Legend Of The 4 Heroes Saga Part 3 The Dark Star and Jason's Corruption
As Maxwell slowly regained conscienceness he saw the titan slowly walking towards the 2 wounded, battered, and bruised heroes they tried to get up and flee but they could not move he looked around to check his surroundings hoping for a means of escape the boulders that smashed them into a wall had fallen from the crater they had made "can't move anything" said Maxwell to himself "i know there is still a chance left" said Diana hoping there would still be hope left "wait what is that" said Maxwell hearing something in the distance "Jason" said Diana seeing Jason appear out of nowhere "wait you feel that" said Maxwell sensing something "Dark Energy in it's purest form but that kind of energy comes from" said Diana "SHOOTING METEOR FURY" shouted Jason with a monstrous voice "whoa that voice scared me" said Diana freaked out. Jason's attack destroyed the titan in the first blow it received from the gigantic flying starites "thanks for the help not that i needed it" said Adam holding a book in his hands "hey that's" said Diana "THE NECRONOMICON GIVE ME THAT" said Jason punching Adam hard enough to send him flying and then he grabbed the necronomicon and flew away "he is corrupted by something" said Adam "i know he is turning into an evil monster i have to bring back to his senses" said Maxwell "and i know just where to look follow me" said Adam leading the other two heroes somewhere "but first let me deal with those wounds then we leave" said Adam looking at the two wounded heroes who couldn't even raise their arms or make a few grunts. (meanwhile back at capital city) "well done my boy the dark energy of the DARK STARITE has come in handy" said the leader holding the necronomicon in his hands "thank you master" said Jason corrupted by the dark starite which was currently in his pocket "pity he has to go but i have one last use for him to destroy my most hated enemies who defeated the darknaught empire ending my career as a darknaught led by my master the emperor" said the leader "at last revenge is mine scribblenauts you fools did not check to see if i was a darknaught in disguise as a creature that was sent to that dead planet now to destroy your precious items the starites thousands of starites" said the leader before he began laughing evilly. (several hours later in a tomb at an unknown site)"in here this is it" said Adam upon exiting the stairwell the 3 heroes saw a treasure trove of starites thousands of them "wow this is the palace of the starite's every master scribblenaut has collected one starite and placed it here before their time was up" said Maxwell before sneaking off somewhere and ran towards the center of the trove "and there is is the dark starite's prison orb this dark star was made up of the purest of pure dark energy beyond even abnormally pure level's you can say it is to pure to call pure but that star was also sentient but then one day centuries ago it escaped by unkown means and fled for up untill recently it was hiding in the vowelcano and found Jason was mourning to much to sense the dark energy and the dark starite took residence in his pocket and shielded itself to avoid detection from scribblenauts and waited for the right moment to unleash energy into him when his father and little sister died it unleashed it's power onto him and you know the rest" said Adam "that is right now to destroy the starites of the scribblenauts" said Jason corrupted by the dark starite "not yet i ran to star's starite after it gave me a vision of your visit and now the power of the starites is mine now i can fight now that i have been granted the shooting star and meteor technique and i have become a super scribblenaut in this form i am far stronger then i ever was and as for you dark starite your going back into your prison dark star let's end this" said Maxwell who had absorbed the power of thousands of starites to match up to the dark starites extreme power "bring it" said Jason ready for a fight. Category:Blog posts